Bufanda
by FeuerImHerz
Summary: ¿Cómo una simple prenda puede tener tanto significado para él? Un mercenario como Jean nunca llegó a imaginar que una bufando podría ser la puerta que le llevaría hasta su oscuro pasado, donde encontraría a alguien que le guiaría hacia la luz.


**Para mi amiga Patri, que es la Jean perfecta, y siempre me resulta una inspiración.**

 **Bufanda**

El bosque siempre es desagradecido, es frondoso, confuso, lleno de animales a la espera de que caigas en sus trampas, o peor que simplemente te ataquen porque sí. Pero a decir verdad todo en la vida de Jean Kirschstein era desagradecido. A los doce años había sido vendido por sus tíos a unos mercenarios que servían a cualquiera por unas sucias monedas. Doce de abril, seis días después de su decimotercer cumpleaños, Levi, el líder de la compañía junto a Farlan e Isabel, habían mostrado con que se ganaban realmente el pan: caza de monstruos. Sí, aterradoras bestías, de esas que aparecen en las historias de terror y hacían que cuando eras un renacuajo mirarás debajo de la cama por si te estaban esperando ahí, y al final acababas corriendo a la habitación de tus padres. Las guerras estaban bien, pero lo bueno de esas criaturas es que a nadie les gustaba tener a una de esos aterradores seres cerca, y por lo tanto no sentían pena al verlos muertos de las formas más horribles. Sinceramente no le gustaba hablar mucho del tema, tanto de el hecho de ser criado por unos sucios mercenarios o como el de haber aprendido a luchar contra esas criaturas oscuras. Directamente lo mataba todo y punto. Ya fueran trolls, grifos, vampiros, cambiantes, hidras, humanos...

Como por ejemplo en ese momento que se encontraba en medio de un bosque buscando un nido de sirenas. En efecto, esas sirenas que habitan en el mar, cantando para seducir a los marineros y éstos presos de su melódica voz caigan a las profundidades del mar. En el mundo había dos tipos de sirenas: las preciosas sirenas que tenían cola, seduciendo a hombres y las feas que tenían alas de pájaro, con la cara desfigurada. Y como no le había tocado de las feas; ya que éstas últimas solían crecer en tierra firme para luego ir al mar a joder la vida a otros ¿Encantadoras verdad?

Era cierto que ya no tenía razón alguna como para seguir trabajando de mercenario, a los diecinueve años había saldado la deuda de sus asquerosos tíos, y Levi no vio problema alguno en dejarle elegir entre quedarse o marcharse a hacer lo que le diera la gana. La primera opción era un rotundo no, principalmente porque no soportaba a los nuevos integrantes, Eren y Thomas, así que se fue a seguir su propio camino. Y os preguntaréis ¿Por qué sigue cazando cuando puede elegir una vida normal? Pensamos que en el mundo todos tenemos oportunidades, sin embargo una vez que tus manos y tu nombre se manchan de sangre uno ya está marcado para toda su vida. Además no sabía hacer otra cosa, no podía recordar apenas nada de su vida anterior. Así que con suerte ganaría suficiente dinero como para poder retirarse a los treinta y poder vivir en paz rodeado de dinero y bronceado.

Pero hasta entonces seguiría andando entre los helechos, esperando no hacer ruido, cuando algo se le cayó encima. Con su shikomizue en mano, preparado para todo, dejando sus armas fuertes como el hacha o sus sai guardadas para cuando viese que realmente estaba en peligro, sin embargo el objeto que había caído era realmente curioso. Una bufanda, de un color marrón, a ojos de cualquiera vería que es algo muy normal, pero para alguien como Jean significaba mucho más, a los lados tenía una franja azul celeste. Un color noble, por no decir que se podía ver que su bordado era excelente. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: había algún noble en apuros.

El mercenario de veintiún años sonrió triunfante, ese día recibiría la recompensa por las dichosas sirenas y luego le darían otra por llevar a quien fuera el poseedor de la prenda. Fue a agarrar la bufanda, cuando una enorme y desplumada cría de sirena cayó a su lado, automáticamente sacó la espada oculta de su shikomizue, clavándola en la bestía al darse cuenta de que ya estaba muerta a causa de la caía. Algo debió de haberla hecho caer...

Fue en aquel momento donde escuchó unos alaridos masculinos, junto con gritos de "Atrás" "Fuera" y demás. Jean no dudo en actuar, si se trataba de otro cazador estaría bien fastidiado, pero sí era el poseedor de la bufanda significaba tenía que correr antes de que lo matasen, así que comenzó a escalar uno de los árboles a toda prisa, sin saber en lo que se estaba metiendo. Aunque ¿Ahí no está la gracia de su trabajo? ¿Tener aventuras que luego contaría en una taberna para impresionar a los demás?

Al llegar finalmente arriba se quedó de piedra, observando como un chico un pelín más alto que él y con pecas por toda su cara estaba defendiéndose de las crías de sirena con un hueso de troll, probablemente el almuerzo anterior de esas criaturas. Tenía que admitir que el chaval los tenía bien puestos, aun así su técnica era muy... extraña. Hacía demasiados movimientos innecesarios, casi como un baile; seguramente sería un niño rico al que le habían enseñado a luchar como un caballero, respetando a los demás y haciendo que todo fuera bonito. Vamos, mariconadas.

-Aristócratas.- Bufó el de ojos ambarinos mientras volvía juntar su shikomizue, de tal forma en que pudiera usarlo como un bô. El moreno se giró para ver al mercenario, notablemente sorprendido por su presencia.- No te preocupes, vengo a ayudarte.-

-¿Venís de parte de mi padre?-

-No.-

-¿Entonces como es que venís a ayudarme?-Volvió a cuestionar un poco apurado mientras alejaba a una sirena con otro golpe de su tosca arma.

-Vine por las sirenas, lo tuyo es una sorpresa; ahora si me disculpas déjame hacerlo a mi.- El otro parecía que iba a responder pero Jean inmediatamente abatió a las sirenas, haciendo girar el arma a una gran velocidad, para así darles unos golpes a las crías, dejándolas inconscientes. Y con un movimiento tan rápido que apenas los ojos del moreno pudieron captar, tenía el borde de su arma contra su cuello.- No me entiendas mal, pero no vas a poder ganar así. Estos son los polluelos, crías que apenas pueden andar, pero si llegas a ver a la madre...- Él dejó la frase a medias, ya que había algo en su mirada, algo que le decía que no era la primera vez que se encontraban ¿Pero cuando? No era de los que se juntaba con la nobleza, nunca le gustaron esos estirados. Aunque no hubo apenas tiempo para respuestas, ya podía oír el batir de las gigantescas alas de la madre. Alejando su arma de su cuello la desenvainó para cortar la cabeza a una cría y tirar al pecoso contra el cadáver.- Espera abajo.-

-¿Cómo que abaj- Su frase se cortó en el momento que Kirschstein le tiró de una patada con la cría de sirena muerta abajo, haciendo ésta de colchón para evitar que se hiciera daño.

Marco rechinó los dientes ¿Quién se había creído ese hombre para tratarle de tal forma? No era que no agradeciera su ayuda, pero no está bien hacer eso con alguien. El moreno miró hacia arriba, para observar como miles de plumas caían, y antes de lo que hubiera imaginado vio otro cuerpo cayendo justo donde él estaba; por lo cual, y muy a su pesar, tuvo que manchar su ropa imperial y rodar por el suelo, lejos del impacto. Se escuchó un gran "ploff" mientras el suelo temblaba, y fue entonces cuando tuvo una visión gloriosa: El joven mercenario, ataviado con unas botas azul marino, sus pantalones de piel marrón, una camiseta negra sin mangas, junto a unos protectores en hombros, brazos y rodillas, sacando el filo de su arma del cuerpo de una enorme y horripilante figura con cara humana, el sol cayendo sobre su él con toda la gracia de un dios, a la vez que su mirada llena de orgullo y arrogancia se alzó en su busca, conectando finalmente con su mirada. Entonces Marco recordó esos ojos, allá muy lejos, en su infancia, recordaba jugar y reírse con un niño con ámbar liquido en los ojos. Pero no podía ser así, él había sido asesinado por una bestia que había acechado el palacio ¿o no? No obstante no era un momento para pensar en ello. Sin más dilación él se levantó, sacudiéndose el polvo sobre su hakama negra y de diferentes tonos de azul, para acercarse a él.

-¿Cual es vuestro nombre?-

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó de vuelta Jean, un tanto extrañado, esperando a que le regañase por haberle tirado o algo así.

-Vuestro nombre, decirme el vuestro. El mio es Marco, Marco Bodt.-

-Jean...-Respondió consternado el otro. Ese apellido...era el apellido imperial ¡Era un jodido miembro de la familia imperial! Resopló mientras negaba con la cabeza- ¿Qué hace un Bodt en un puto bosque? Al otro lado solo están las tierras de oriente, un sitio sin ley, donde no quieres saber que hacen a los guapitos de cara con nombres importantes como tu.

-Eso es porque estoy en un viaje secreto.- Contestó con calma, rebuscando en su hakama, encontrando finalmente su bolsa de piel llena de dinero, mostrándosela a él sin temor alguno.- Quiero que me lleves a la isla de Nix.-

-¿Nix? ¿Y qué se te ha perdido ahí? No hay más que cabras y pueblerinos.-

-Eso es... algo personal.- El moreno parecía que estaba dudando en si contarle su motivo o no, pero al ver como el otro resoplaba impaciente decidió hacer lo que se le había enseñado: convencer a la gente.- Sois un mercenario ¿verdad?

-En efecto.-

-Pues entonces os estoy contratando para que me lleveís sano y salvo ahí.-

-A ver para el carro.- Comenzó el rubio ceniza hablando con cierto tono de chulería mientras alzaba sus manos.- No se que te han dicho que los mercarios pero yo mato por otras personas, no protejo.-

-Bueno piensa que solo tienes que evitar que me maten ¿sería tan difícil?-

El pecoso no paraba de insistir, y Jean no sabía si sentirse alagado o asustado. Después de todo no le conocía de nada, no sabía su fama ni nada ¿Entonces por qué le quería a él? Además se trataba de un miembro de la familia real, probablemente la familia más adinerada del mundo, podría haber cogido a los mejores mercenarios del mundo; pero sin embargo se lo preguntaba a él. El chico debía de haber perdido algún tornillo. Pero pensandolo bien ¿Un viaje secreto?

-Oye ¿Qué es eso de un viaje secreto? No me entiendas mal, pero tampoco me apatece meterme en un berengenal...-

-No, no es nada peligroso. Solo es algo que no es público.- El moreno suspiró exasperado, pasando su mano por su nuca, como si estuviera buscando alguna otra forma de convencerle.

-Esta bien.- Accedió al fin. Realmente no tenía tantas ganas de pegarse el viaje, pero tenía que descubrir porque esos ojos le eran tan familiares, como si se hubiera visto reflejado en ellos miles de veces. Pero cuando le mirada, al verle en apuros, sentía el instinto de tener que protegerle y decirle "sí" a todo. Ese chico, Marco, tenía muchas preguntas que responderle..- Pero si quieres viajar tendrás que cambiarte. Llamarías demasiado la atención.-

Dos semanas después...

Se encontraban en la ciudad portuaria de Diana, donde unos soldados imperiales andaban buscando a Marco. Por suerte el amable pecoso se había dejado el pelo largo, pasando por los hombros, lo cual le hacía parecer ser mucho más mayor, pero lo más importante era que no podían identificarle. En ese momento se encontraban en una habitación sencilla de una posada con vistas al puerto, dispoían de una cama, un lavadero y una mesa con un par de sillas. Marco estaba sin camisa, lavando su torso y afeitándose mientras el otro lo vigilaba, si es que vigilar significaba admirar el sorprendentemente bien formado cuerpo del pecoso. Normalmente los aristocratas estaban gordos porque se pasaban el día en banquetes o bebiendo.

Jean se acomodo en la cama, tumbandose, intentando parecer casual mientras intentaba sonsacarle un poco de información.

-Dime Marco...¿Que querían esos soldados de ti?- La repentina pregunta hizo que el moreno se girase, con una expresión bastante seria. Encogiéndose de hombros, el rubio se excusó.- No tienes porque contármelo, solo era curiosidad.-

-No, no es eso.- Él parecía un tanto nervioso, lo cual le parecía algo raro por su parte. No lo conocía de hace mucho pero aunque fuera alguien de cuna noble, había visto que era valiente e intrépido, en general rompía con esa idea que tenía de los ricos. Por no decir que sabía escucharle, y eso hacía que el trabajo de Jean fuera más fácil, especialmente cuando tenía que protegerle de mounstruos. Pero ahora mientras se mordía su labio inferior, mirando a su acompañante, se preguntaba si realmente quería saber tanto sobre su persona.- Quiero decírtelo, pero prométeme que no te reíras...-

-Oh vamos, ahora somos amigos, puedes contármelo.- Era totalmente cierto, ambos chicos habían establecido una relación muy buena, basada en el respeto y la confianza, a pesar de ser casi unos desconocidos. Desde el momento en que él conoció el nombre del mercenario confió ciegamente en él, y a decir verdad, lo agradecía.- Será entre los dos.- Aseguró mientras se sentaba sobre la cama.-

-Verás...- Comenzó tímidamente, tomando asiento junto a él en su cama.- Mi padre quería que me prometiera, ya sabes, cosas de príncipes.- Río un tanto nervioso al admitir esto, alzando su mano para evitar que el otro hablase. - Yo bueno... hice una promesa con un amigo de que nos iríamos a Nix, donde podríamos estar juntos sin problemas. Y sinceramente ¿Cómo voy a casarme con una mujer que no conozco? Ni siquiera me he besado con alguien, y tengo veintidós años..-

-¿¡Qué?!- Exclamó perplejó, haciéndo que Marco pusiera su mano sobre su boca para acallarle.

-Jean, ya te dije que era un Bodt.- Comenzó a explicarse el pecoso, pero el rubio puso su mano sobre sus labios.-

-Mira Marco, no soy tonto, me olía algo así, claro que al decir lo del viaje pensaba que ibas ahía refugiarte o algo por estilo ¡¿Pero como demonios no te has besado con alguien en toda tu vida?!-

-Tampoco es que tuviera tiempo de estar con alguien en privado por demasiado tiempo, y yo quería que fuera especial. Aunque...- Titubeo un poco antes de volver a hablar, haciendo que el rubio le mirase con interés, con ganas de saber más sobre su posible experiencia- Es cierto que si bese a alguien, pero era un niño.-

-Entonces no cuenta.- Resopló con decepción.

-¿Tu has besado a alguien alguna vez?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Muchas veces, gente en las aldeas en las que voy de paso, alguna que otra chica de las ciudades, y en los burdeles.- Admitió como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

-Bu-burdeles...no pensé que...-Sus mejillas habían adquirido un color rosado, adorable a los ojos de su compañero de viaje, mientras intentaba decir esa palabra.

-Oh venga, es normal de la gente como yo vaya a esos sitios; bares, burdeles y demás. Es el lugar para la gente que no tiene ninguna reputación que mantener.- Cuanto más hablaba más parecía molestar al otro, pero no entendía muy bien la razón de esto...a menos que estuviera ¿celoso? La mera idea le hacía querer reírse.- Los príncipitos como tu no irán a esas cosas ¿me equivoco? Aunque a decir verdad pensaba que teníais todo un harem para vosotros.-

-Jean...- Llamó suavemente mientras bajaba su mirada, ocultando su cara con su pelo.- ¿No recuerdas nada en absoluto?.- Cuando alzó la mirada mostró sus amargas y silenciosas lágrimas.

-¿Recordar el que?... ¿Marco estás..llorando?.-

Jean estaba perplejo, pero antes de que pudiera interrogar aún más a Marco, éste posó sus labios sobre los suyos, no era apasionado ni desmesurado, como los besos de las chicas de compañía. Simplemente era un roce lento, meticuloso, como si en vez de a él pareciera que estuviera besando a la cosa más frágil del mundo. Cuando se separó de él fue para mirar de nuevo sus ojos, solo para que la confusa mirada ámbar conectase con la calmada mirada marrón del otro, y así de nuevo volvieron a juntarse sus labios, sin que Jean protestase, era cierto que no le correspondía, aunque no se había alejado. Cuando Marco volvió a apartarse de él se levantó para vestirse como si no hubiera pasado. El otro no decía nada, se había quedado congelado, por lo tanto la habitación permaneció en silencio hasta que el moreno volvió a sentarse a su lado.

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso, ahora descansemos. Nos queda un largo viaje para que te cuente todo sobre ti, Jean Kirschstein.-

Continuará.

 **Esto iba a ser un drabble y por culpa de mi amiga Patri, que me inspiró con la simple palabra "bufanda" creo que voy a hacer un fic multichapter. Quería hacer una simple historia donde un mercenario encontraba la bufanda de marco y luego lo encontraba a él, añadiendo luego un poco de romance...pero cuando pensé en todo.**

 **Esto es un au de fantasía, con todas las criaturas mitologicas que os podaís creer, aunque el mundo es tal y como el de aquí. Hay humanos y mounstruos, como mucho seres humanos que controlan a las bestias, pero ese no es el tema. La estética es japonesa, de la era sengoku (claro que sin guerra civil). El shikomizue es una katana guardada en una caña de bambú, existen armas similares en europa como el bastón-espada, que es solo un bastón que guarda un sable.**

 **Esto será un experimento y bueno espero que os haya gustado, no se como saldrá pero veremos a ver~ ¿Críticas?¿Propuestas? Todo eso y demás dejarlo en los reviews~**

 **PD: Por si no lo habéis notado,Marco ha dicho su apellido, a pesar de que Jean nunca se lo dijo; ya que ni el mismo sabe el suyo.**


End file.
